Sun Down
Sun Down is the 67th Tomas 10 episode. Summary A mysterious device is activated and on the loose. It's up to Tomas, Fer, Santi, Blauwe, and Youngblood to stop the device from destroying the universe. Plot Sun Down It was a Friday. I was fighting the Gorilla Boss, Black Spider, and Piecemeal in a dark alley. I was currently Putty. The Gorilla Boss jumped up and tried to smash down on me, but I slipped out of the way, wrapped myself around him, and constricted him. Next, Black Spider invaded me. He used his agility to strike from various positions. After being taunted, I used my flexible body to gain the upper hand and grabbed him from behind. After that, I spun him around, slammed him against the wall, and lastly, threw him at the Gorilla Boss. Finally came Piecemeal. He charged up and tried to bite me. I moved behind him and backed up. He went after me, and I used my foot to uppercut him. Next, I grabbed him with my foot, lifted him as high as I could, up to the point that I was standing on my arms, and slammed him onto the other two. “Computer simulation ending.” the computer said. I was actually in a computer simulation training room in Blauwe’s ship. “Excellent work Tomas.” Blauwe said from the control room. I came out and we went to the bridge. Fer, Santi, and Youngblood were waiting for us there. Youngblood was currently driving the ship. We were on the search for Prisoner 775. Blauwe couldn’t pick up his trace on Earth, so we figured he was somewhere in space, probably locked up in the Junkman’s ship. “Any sign of 775?” Blauwe asked. “Not of 775, but while you two were gone, I intercepted a first priority stress call from some place.” Youngblood replied. “Very well. Head over there at once.” Blauwe said. “We already are.” Youngblood replied. A few minutes later, when Blauwe figured everything out, he informed the three of us and showed it to us on a monitor. “The distress signal came from this moon. Cheshing Delta.” “I thought that Cheshing was uninhabitant.” Youngblood said. “It is.” Blauwe replied. “Which makes it a perfect location for a maximum security weapons penitentiary. The planet of Cheshing gets its light from Cheshing Prime, a red dwarf star.” Blauwe explained. When we reached Cheshing Delta, we went down to enter the building. Three security robots met us at the door. “Authorized personnel only. Request denied.” the robots said. “It’s ok, we’re here to help.” I said. “Authorized personnel only.” the robot repeated then aimed it’s lasers at me. “Access denied.” “Now what?” Fer asked. “I’ve got an idea.” Blauwe said. “But you have to trust me.” Blauwe said to me. I nodded, confused. Then Blauwe grabbed my watch and twisted it in a combination sequence. “I think this should help.” he said then pressed down the dial. Suddenly, I was transformed into a new alien: Brainiac (unnamed yet). “Whoa! How did you do that?” I asked. “It’s just a little something I downloaded off Inspector #13’s computer.” Blauwe replied. “I thought it might come in handy.” “Whoa, how many others do you know?” I asked. “Not the topic right now.” Fer said. “He’s right.” Blauwe said. I walked up to the robots and remained still for a few seconds. Suddenly my eye glowed and I connected to the robots. I soon managed to hack the robots' minds. "Access...Granted." the robots said and allowed us in. We entered the elevator and headed down. On the way down, I explained the situation to them. "It's a category nine containment failure. One of the devices stored here has been reactivated, and according to the guards, it's now on the move. Automatic barricades for each level have been activated." I explained. "We've reached level four, we're locked in, and so is the device." I stated. After I finished, I was turned back to normal. We finally arrived and stepped out of the elevator. It was a dark room with barely any lights. In there was tons of old machines, weapons, computers, etc. "What exactly are we dealing with here?" Fer asked. "Classified. Not even the guards know." I replied. "Ok, let's split up and look. We can cover more ground." Blauwe said. Then, we all walked off in different directions. I soon came to a fork in the road, leading to three different paths. I thought for a moment on which one to take. Then I decided to take all three and transformed into Ditto. Meanwhile, Fer and Santi looked together with their flashlights, Blauwe looked alone, and Youngblood, dressed in an explorer costume, hovered around. Suddenly, Youngblood heard something behind him zoom bye. He turned around and saw nothing there. As Fer and Santi were walking, something broke out of the ground then up threw the ceiling. "It's broken through, into level three!" Fer warned. "Youngblood, it's coming to you." Santi said. Youngblood saw it and went towards it. "I'll try to slow it down." he said. But it zoomed passed him and went through the ceiling again. Meanwhile, Blauwe searched for it using X-ray binoculars. "It's in level two, I have a visual." he said. But the device let out an incredibly bright light that nearly blinded him. Meanwhile, Ditto3 was looking for it. Suddenly, it broke out from behind him and went throughout the roof. "It's reached level one! Youngblood, be ready." Youngblood managed to arrive before. Suddenly, it burst through the door and stopped in mid air. "Whoa." he said finally getting a good look at it. "Alright, follow me." Youngblood said and lead it to the top room, where the rest of us met up with him. This room was bright and we could see clearly. The device came soon after Youngblood. It was a high tech, large, round machine. "No." Blauwe said getting a good look at it. "It can't be." he said. "Listen to me very carefully. This thing cannot escape into space." he said. "You heard him, let's take it down." Youngblood said. The twelve of us (counting the Dittos) rushed at it. But it suddenly released electricity which shocked us all down. After that, it broke through the last roof and made it into space. We all got up, still sore. "What was that thing?" I asked. "The most devastating weapon this galaxy's ever seen." Blauwe replied. "That was a Sun Eater." Meanwhile, outside, the Sun Eater flew off then released all it's energy. The massive amount of energy created a giant yellow gas cloud around it. Then, it selected a path and was on it's way. We quickly hurried back to Blauwe's ship and went after it. "The Sun Eater's core is heavily shielded, and the gas club around it is lethal. It's heading straight for Cheshing Prime, the red sun." Blauwe stated. "Please tell me that Sun Eater is just a catchy name." Santi said. "I'm afraid not. The device is capable of devouring an entire star." Blauwe replied. "It does that and any planet orbiting around it will drift off into a frozen doom." Fer stated. "The Sun Eater was created during the Great War by an intergalactic species, to be more specific, the Inspectors." Blauwe explained. "They hoped it would frighten people enough to stop the fighting." "A weapon to end all wars." Fer said. "It was only used twice." Blauwe stated. "After that, the device was too dangerous to be destroyed or dismantled. The Inspectors had no way to get rid of it." "So the best they could do was lock it up." Fer finished. " So how do we stop it?" Santi asked. "Right now, the Sun Eater is running on reserved power, which means it's slightly vulnerable, but we'll have to work fast." Blauwe replied. “Let me guess, it's solar powered." Santi said. "So the closer it gets to the red sun, the stronger it gets." I said. "And if it devours that sun, it will reach full power and become virtually unstoppable." Blauwe added. We decided to try to take out the core while we could. We flew after it. "Tomas, Youngblood, ready on the weapons system. Fer, Santi, ready on engines. Let's move." Blauwe said. We went after it. "I've got a clear shot on the core, I'm taking it." Youngblood said. He pulled out the laser from the ship and aimed it. However, the Sun Eater released a sonic electromagnetic wave that caused turbulence on the ship. "My weapons system is down!" Youngblood stated. "But not mine, I'll take the shot." I said. "Fer, increase throttle to max." Blauwe instructed. Fer pushed the lever and the engine powered up. But suddenly, it stopped. "Blauwe, I'm getting an error message." Fer said. "It says: Major system failure in the primary light drive. We've lost propulsion." Fer read. "What!? How?" Blauwe asked. "I've got a lock!" I stated. "Fire!" Blauwe shouted. But just before, the Sun Eater released another sonic electromagnetic wave that disable those weapons too and we realized our attempt had failed. Soon after, the Sun Eater got away from us. "The Sun Eater is accelerating." Youngblood stated. "At this rate, it'll reach Cheshing Prime in thirty minutes." he advised. "It might take at least that long to repair this ship." Fer stated. "Then we better get started." Blauwe said. "Fer and Youngblood, start brainstorming on how to take this thing down, Tomas and Santi, I want this thing flying again in fifteen minutes. The three of a will put this thing back together with whatever we can." he said. "Blauwe, shouldn't we figure out why the light drive failed before we go after the Sun Eater?" Santi asked. "Who's working on that?" "Don't worry, we'll be prepared for the Sun Eaters countermeasures next time." Blauwe replied. "But since it was your idea, I'll need you to replace a fried converter." "I don't know about light drive repairs." Santi stated. "Do you know how to use a screwdriver?" Blauwe asked. Santi and I went try to repair the light drive. "Let's see, a little to the right, and...done." I said. "That wasn't so hard." Santi said. Suddenly, we heard something pass by us. "Who's there?" he asked. The two of us searched the room and found nothing, so we went into the next room. Suddenly, we heard a crash behind us. We went back into the room and found a camouflaged robot smashing the engine. I activated the watch, and transformed into Putty. I attacked the robot and knocked out its camouflage. After that, I tried to strike again, but it was too fast, agile, and slippery. It was surprisingly stronger than it looked. I kept trying to outsmart it and strike it from behind or the side, but it was one step ahead. It wasn't long before it got the upper hand and was defeating me. Next, it threw me against the engine. Next, it turned its hand into a laser and charged it. Just before he was about to shoot, Blauwe showed up. It blasted it's laser, but Blauwe redirected it with his. The robot noticed him and sprang into action. Blauwe simply took out another blaster and destroyed it with a single blast. “Thanks.” I said. “I thought about what you said back there and ran a full analysis and found something cloaked on the ship.” Blauwe stated. “and don’t worry, anything else the Sun Eater throws at us, we’ll be ready.” "You don't think the Sun Eater sent this thing over, do you?" I asked. "No, but I have a pretty good idea who did." he replied. Soon after, we managed to get the ship working again and flew after the Sun Eater. Youngblood continued to steer the ship, as Blauwe explained the situation to Fer, Santi, and I. "So, we're dealing with one of the Inspectors." Fer said. "They're the ones who locked the Sun Eater up." I stated. "Why would one of them want to reactivate it?" I asked. "Unknown, the Inspector's motives have always been somewhat...extreme." Blauwe replied. "I think we're a little past extreme." Santi said. "Twenty nine million kilometers and closing." Youngblood announced. "I've reconfigured the main transmitter to generate an interference field. Nothing this Inspector sends to protect the Sun Eater will sneak up on us again." Blauwe stated. "We have visual contact." Youngblood stated. "Zoom out." Blauwe said. On the screen showed a part of the gas cloud surrounded by electricity. "Way out." We saw the Sun Eater with the huge gas cloud around it. "He got bigger." Santi observed. We flew straight at it. "Tomas, I need you to transform into your new alien. We're going to create an eclipse." Blauwe instructed. I nodded and transformed into Brainiac. "With your computerized mind, I can connect you to the cloaking device in the ship. With your thoughts, we can have you make Cheshing Prime disappear." Blauwe explained. "Let's do it." I said. Blauwe then took a few cables and wires out of the computer. "This may feel...weird." he said. My head opened up and Blauwe plugged in the cables and wires into my head. "Commencing thought cast." Blauwe said pressing the cloaking device for the ship. However, this made the Cheshing Prime to disappear. "It's working, it thinks the sun disappeared." Santi said. The Sun Eater turned around and searched for a different target. We went after the Sun Eater and flew right over the core. "We're in position. Youngblood, you're up." Blauwe said. Youngblood flew out the hatch, with an astronaut suit, and down into the gas cloud. Luckily, Youngblood was immune to the radiation it gave off. He flew in and went straight for the core. He landed on it and pressed a button on his communicator. "Locater beacon activated, aim for me and you'll hit the core." he said. "Ok, Santi are you ready?" Blauwe asked. Santi gave him a thumbs up. Santi was going to fire the laser cannon (that was used in Some Assembly Required) to try to destroy the core. He aimed the laser straight at Youngblood. "Let's see if those video games will pay off." Santi said. "Fire at will!" Blauwe said. As soon as he said that, Youngblood moved out of the way, but Santi was not ready yet. He shot a few seconds after, to Youngblood's location. He fired the shot and it passed right through the gas cloud. "The shot missed! I repeat, the shot missed!" Youngblood stated. "Youngblood, get out of there!" Blauwe ordered. "The Sun Eater is on the move, fall back!" Blauwe ordered. Suddenly, the Sun Eater released a massive amount of energy that threw the ship back and caused a temporary power outage. This unfortunately also disabled the cloaking the device on Cheshing Prime and it was visible again, worst of all, the Sun Eater went after it and we were down. "The Sun Eater is back on it's original course, heading for Cheshing Prime." Blauwe informed. "It's all my fault." Santi said. "It's all my fault." Unable to do anything, we watched as the Sun Eater approached it's target, making the sky darker and darker as it drew closer. The Sun Eater's gas cloud soon engulfed the red sun. "The readings are off the chart." Fer said looking at a computer screen. "Cheshing Prime is...gone." he said as Cheshing Prime disappeared from the screen and map. All of a sudden, the Sun Eater released sonic booms that sent shockwaves throughout the ship. Then, all the lights went out. The shockwaves continued for another minute before finally stopping. "Is everyone all right?" Blauwe asked. The ship's power went back on. We all said yes. "The ship's another story." It was completely damaged. "We need a status on the Sun Eater." Blauwe said. Fer and Youngblood looked at the screen. "Fully charged and six light years away." Fer answered. "Then we're going after it." I said. "That's not all." Youngblood said. "The Sun Eater has set a new course, Earth." To Be Continued... Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Youngblood Villians *The Gorilla Boss (simulation) *Black Spider (simulation) *Piecemeal (simulation) *Sun Eater Aliens used *Putty (2x) *Brainiac (debut, 2x) *Ditto Trivia *It is revealed that the Inspectors created the Sun Eater. *All three simulation villians are Inspector #10 operatives. *Blauwe downloaded codes to the Omnitrix from Inspector #13's computer. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes